Love Affair
by KeeLaraRaven
Summary: After a various line of events, Sakura is forced to join the Akatsuki, by a certian someone... Neh. No flame please...It's my first FF. -sweat drop- I'm trying get used to the hang of this. Review if you want a second story! Request are also taken n.n;
1. The Mission

Chapter 1 The Mission

8am the clock flashed beside the bed next to the picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and kakashi in the back. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock then to  
the ceiling. She didnt have to go to work at the hospital till 11am. "2 hours" she said. Sakura slipped off her covers. Her feet touching the ground walking  
towards the bathroom. Cold and hot water ran through her pink hair as shampoo went down the drain. When finished she went traveling around town and went to the  
ramen shop. Now in her 20's she was fully developed and every guy had terrible nose bleeds. Sasuke has been gone for years. People finally stoped looking for him.  
Sakura sat eating her chiken and egg ramen. She saw Gai walk off with a ramen to go. Word around town was he got sick and was bed rest. Sakura of course knew this  
because she told him to. After her brunch she walked around town. Shizune bumped into Sakura and blinked. "Sakura! I was just looking for you." "you were?" She  
asked. "Hai! Lady Tsunade said to meet her now." Sakura didnt know if this was good or not. She looked at her watch. 10:45am it said. "Shit!" she said in her head. I  
still need to get my uniform and clock in. Instead she went to see Tsunade-Sama. Sakura knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tsunade said. "You wanted to see me Tsunade-Sama?"  
"Hai!" she said. I have a mission for you. Sakura blinked. "What kind?" She asked. Tsunade looked up with folded hands to her chin. She smirked. "B rank, trade and  
information. You are to sneak into town, find the Akatsuki, gather information then capture Miren, Shiho and bring her back safely. She holds power almost as good as  
yours, Sakura. In return you trade...yourself." Sakura looked completly shocked, she couldnt speak. So Tsnuade carried on with the details. "Kakashi and Neji will  
be going with you. Your mission will start in the morning." There was a knock at the door. It was Neji and Kakashi, they walked in. "Yo" Said the silver haired ninja  
said. "Late as normal" Tsunade said. "Sorry Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise and sorta fell." Neji spoke. "Hello, Sakura" Kakashi said. They all looked at her. Her  
mouth was open with quivering lips. That shocked look never left, fear was now in her eyes.

"What's with her?" Neji whispered. "I just told her the details about the mission." Tsunade said. Kakashi grunted looking at the scroll of the mission.  
He then handed it over to Neji whom had a straight face, looking it over then kakashi sighed. "When do we start?" he asked. "7am at the gate" Tsunade said.  
Everyone looked at Sakura who was still standing in shock and part fear. Her mouth still open shaking a bit. She then closed her eyes tightly biting on her  
lip before coming back to reality. "Sakura.." Kakashi spoke but Tsunade put a hand up to stop him from talking. "She'll be fine." The Hokage said with a  
thin smile. She knew what was keeping Saukra from wanting to go on this mission, but she had to face it. Her fears of returning to Akatsuki, of seeing that  
bastard again. Her blood boiled in anger and fear. Sakura then turned on her heel and walked out of the room silently, with everyone watching her. They all  
then sighed. Soon as she got out the door of the builing, she ran. Hard and fast. She sent chakra ino her legs as tears poured down her face as she ran.  
"Hey, Sakura!..." Said Naruto but she kept running ignoring him, along with everything and body else. She was blocking out the world. The blond stood there  
dumbfolded and ran toward the Hokage's building. "Granny Tsunade!.." he said forcing the doors open with a loud Bang! That made everyone look at the blond  
who was beathing hard. "I just saw Sakura running through town...she was crying.." he said in worry, concerned for his friend. Tsunade gave a deep sorrowful  
sigh, resting her chin on her folded hands. "I know.." was all she said. Kakashi and Neji remained silent. "What's going on..?!" the blond asked with  
more worry. "Sakura, is about to go on a mission in the morning. One she doesnt want to go on, but she has to go for her own sake.." The Hokage said.  
"What kind?" he asked. Kakashi looked at the floor as did Neji and spoke up for the first time. "Its a difficult mission, Naruto. You see..Sakura, had something  
bad happen in the past between her and Akatsuki. Because of this she doesnt want to go. But the only way to over come fear, is to face it again." the ninja told  
his student. Naruto's brows folded together in confusion then looked at the floor. "What kind are we talking about kaka sama..?" Naruto and Sakura were now  
old enough to be on their own with the need of a sensei anymore. Naruto and Sakura being 23. "Ten years ago as you can guess when all of you were 13, Sakura  
was sleeping in her bed, she was kidnapped by a Akatsuki member. It wasn't mentioned because we didnt want anybody to worry or panic. So we all made it seem like  
she was on a mission with a ANBU member. We found her back in her apartment by herself. Later we brought her to a meeting to question her." He said with a slight  
pause making sure the blond was listening. Then Tsunade Sama contunied for him. "We asked her all the questions in a normal kid napping. When we asked her who it  
was that took her, she said it was no other than Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame. She broke down in tears, but we werent done yet." She sighed rubbing her temples.  
"We asked her what else happened, what Sakura said made our breath hitch in our throats and send chills down our spines. She said she was raped by Sasori. She said  
it was only him. The others left no harm to her." The blond looked shocked while Neji tried to hide his disgust from the story. This was the first time hearing it.  
"Its no wonder she reacted like that.." Neji said. Kakashi shook his head hearing the story for the second time now, it still upset him to hear it again. Naruto  
balled his hands into fist as a few tears shed from his eyes."I will not let them get away with what they did to her!. If its-" He was cut off by Tsunade then  
continued the story. "Sakura has a scar barely seen to the human eye, on her hip down to her inner thigh and pelvic bone from the rape. Apparently she was hurt by  
a sharp object. With Sasori being a puppet he could have easily hurt her with his joints that clamped onto her silky skin. This was easily fixed with a medic jutsu.  
She is left emotionally scarred and there's no way of erasing that kind of abuse." The woman said. Sakura ran past everyone, she didnt want to return home thats where  
they'd look for her, she ran to the outskirts of town and jumped up into a tree bringing her knees to her chest crying silently to herself.

"Cha, youre such a pain." Inner sakura said to the water works, but even she didnt want to return back there either. The emotional pain was harsher than she thought  
it ever would be. The thought of the physical pain she felt while losing her virginity to a puppet boy made her wince. The forest sarted to grow dark as night fell  
all across the sky. "The stars are beautiful." She thought looking up at them through the leaves. Its been hours since she ran out of town. "Well what are we suppose to  
do?" Naruto asked. "There is nothing we can do.." She said. "Bullshit!" The blond yelled at her fusterated by the whole situation."Watch it, you little brat!" She spat at  
him. He then cringed to a very angry Hokage. "Sorry granny Tsunade.." he whispered calming down. "She will still have to go on this mission with Neji and Kakashi. To  
receive Shiho." she spoke calmly despite the headache she was getting from the blond. Naruto hung his head then walked out of the office. Soon as he was outside he  
looked up at the stars. Kicking a rock he headed to Sakura's place. He knocked on the door a few times, without answer he went to her window. The lights were out with no  
one inside. This worried him more, so he went and sat in front of her door. Half an hour later Kakashi came by to see him slumped against the door. out cold in a deep  
slumber. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Its a hour before 7am" he looked up at his former sensei. "I was waiting to see if Sakura was alright.." he mumbled.  
"Sakura, didnt come home?" the silver haired ninja asked shocked. The blond shook his head. "Sakura, where could you have gone?" he asked himself. She yawned and stretched  
even i,n a tree she got a good nights rest, but still had a deep feeling in her chest and a lump in her throat. "Today, I go back there.." She thought. Shaking her head she  
bit her lip to keep from crying again. Now a half hour before leaving for their mission Kakashi was back in the Hokage's office. "SHIT!" she said pounding her fist on the  
oak desk. "Where the fuck could she have gone!?" she asked now fuming. "Even Neji couldnt detect where she's hiding." he said with a hollow voice. "She's our best medic  
nin and not to forget best fighter Konoha has.." she muttered. Sakura just sat there in the tree. Her presence hidden as she kept her body from letting off any Chakra.  
Allowng her to stay hdden. She didnt want to go back again but she knew if she didnt Tsunade sama would be pissed and most likely make a punching bag out of her. It was  
still too early for anyone to be up so she silently snuck into her apartment without anyone noticing. She quickly showered, changed, and ate before leaving. This time she  
would be going into her own death bed. So she wrote out a will and few notes placing them in a drawer in her desk that was always unlocked with other materials she used  
for her reports and such. Sneaking back outside prepared, she went back to the outskirts of the village waiting for her life to end; to leave on the mission. She sighed  
then started to walk towards the path that'll lead her towards the Akatsuki hide out. Tapping her nails on the desk as Kakashi and Neji stood there they we staring at a  
chair that was smashed, Shizune sent for a new chair. "Even with this mission sucessul, doesnt she know we'd bring her back. Right?" Neji asked the fuming Hokage, pissed at  
her prized pupil for her actions. "I suppose so." She said. "Only matter is finding her." Again the doors burst open, only instead of just Naruto, Sai was with him this  
time. "I dont think you'll find her in the village or around here." Sai said. Naruto nodded. "What's this?" she aked the two boys. "I knew she returned to her place early  
this morning, knowing no one would be up she snuck in. She ate, showered, and got dressed." They said. "Naruto checked her windows again only to see a towel on her bathroom  
floor, and cereal on her table that wasnt there lastnight. Her kunai and everything was also missing.." The Hokage stared at them in shock. "Look around the village. Then  
report back to me!" "Hai!" Sai, and Naruto said then disappeared. She swung her chair to look outthe giant glass windows. "Sama, what are you thinking?" Kakashi asked.  
Ten minutes later the boys returned. She shook her head. "Sakura youre going alone, arent you?" she mumbled. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

For three hours she's been running. Her feet leaping off of the branches in her path. "Just a bit further" She thought to herself. Already she was past Konoha boarder,  
heading towards Suna. There she ran into one person; Temari. They almost fall off of the high branches catching their balance. "Oh Sakura!" she spoke almost out of breath.  
"What are you doing this far out?" she asked curiously. "Im on a mission" she whispered. Temari's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What about you?" Sakura asked."Im on  
my way to Konoha, about a report." she said back to the pink haired girl. "Come with me for a little while.." Sakura asked her then set off again. Puzzled the blond  
followed her. When they reached the the enterance she released the seal and turned to Temari. "I need you to take someone back with you to Konoha.." she said, Temari  
nodded to this then hid. Sakura enter and walked through the dark tunnel showing her the way to her destination. When she stepped into the light everyone but one person  
turned and looked at the pink haired intruder. "Its so nice to see you again...Sakura." The voice spoke sending chills down her spine as a maroon haired boy said with a  
smirk, knowing one day she'd return. Back in Konoha No where was Sakura to be found around or near the village of the hidden leaves. "Damn it! She did go by herself."  
Kakashi said. With Neji, Sai, and Naruto to look down afraid for the pink haired friend. "She's strong.." Tsunade said with a dry smile, but she had faith in her student.  
"Hai" they all said. "Lets just pray, she doesnt get hurt." Sai said. They all nodded. Waiting pactiently outside like instructed Temari hid waiting for the person she was  
to take back with her to Konoha. A pale but fair skinned girl looked at Sakura half scared and half happy. "Im here for Shiho." Sakura said firmly. She looked at the girl  
with silvery pink hair with black streaks and green eyes. She walked over to Sakura's side silently. She was afraid, and she had a right to be. These were S ranked  
criminals in the bingo book, they were Akatsuki members, most wanted missing ninjas who left and betrayed their villages. She was staring dirently at the man who have  
kid napped and rapped her ten years ago. "Shiho, I want you to go towards that tunnel and run. Keep running until you are in the trees. Youre free from here." She said  
firmly not moving a inch since she walked into the huge room. With a nod the girl did as she was told. Outside Temari saw a scared girl run from outside the entrance  
looking back to see if she was followed and ran into the trees hidding behind one. Temari approached the girl and said she would take her back o the hidden leaves and to  
not worry. Everyone was looking at the brave girl who entered their hideout without permission. Her chest dropped as her heart beated faster. He slithered behind her  
grabbing her arms that made Sakura stiffen as he wispered in her ear making her close her eyes. "I knew youd return, I knew it. I saw it and here you are back here again  
all by yourself with no place to run to." he hissd at her as a few members laughed. Her breath hitched in her throat and he kissed her kneck then tossed her into a chair.  
Despite all that gone on, with the girl running they forgot about her and went back to what they were doing. Nervously Sakura looked around spotting Itachi sitting in a  
corner of a table by himself watching her with those ruby red sharingun eyes with a normal stoic face.

With the hideout far behind them Temari asked the girl her name as they ran across branches nearing Konoha. "My name is Miren, Shiho. I am the daughter of a famous man."  
she said barely above a whisper. Running into the entrance of the village they headed towards the Hokage's office passing Kakasahi and Naruto along the way. Who turned and  
looked at the two girls running at full speed through the streets. They looked at each other then ran the same way. "Thank you Temari." Tsunade said to the blond girl.  
"Youre welcome Tsunade Sama." she said wih a smile. Kakashi and Naruto passed through the door to see what was going on. Naruto looked at the silent girl with a curious  
eye. "Also Tsunade Sama, behalf of Suna, KazeKage Sama would like to know if the mission between Suna and Konoha was ready to take place." She nodded. "Yes, Temari you can  
KazeKage that its ready and we can leave the day after tomorrow." Mission? Konoha and Suna? Naruto was dazed by what he was hearing. "Granny Tsunade, wheres Sakura? Wasnt  
she suppose to bring this girl back?" Tsunade bit her lip to the question while Temari blinked and looked at the Hokage. The silent girl looked at the ground. "No" was  
all she said to the boy. He blinked bewildered to the reply."NO?!" he shrieked at her. She shook her head. Both girls stared at her in amazment while Kakashi kept his say  
out of the situation. Tsunade couldnt bare telling Naruto his comrad wouldnt be returning. Kakashi finally spoke up. "When do we go to get her?" He asked with Naruto  
nodding his head. "At the moment you wont." Everyone but Shiho was shocked. "Sama, I saw Sakura. On my way here. She told me to bring Shiho back with me." Tsunade nodded.  
She knew why she asked Temari. "Yes, Temari. I know. And at the moment Sakura, wont be coming back. She probably wont ever, even with me having faith in my prized pupil.  
She wont be here again." She said clearly. Temari nodded, Kakashi sighed and Naruto hung his head clutching his hands into fists again. The girl shifted in her seat that  
brought everyone attention on her, she blushed and looked at the ground again. "Our biggest thing right now, is to get Shiho back to her home." everyone agreed. Naruto,  
Sai, Temari, and Kakashi all went with the girl to take her back to her home, where she beonged. "To bring the girl back, and to trade herself over to Akatsuki for the safe  
return of Miren, Shiho?!" Temari, and Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed. "Yes." was all he said. Shiho clung to the copy ninja for life while they ran quickly. Sai remained  
silent then softly spoke up. "That is what the whole ANBU was told too. That Sakura might not return, for her mission being complete as soon as the girl was outside and  
away from the criminals." They were entering a wealthy village as they headed to the temple. They all stopped at the door letting the girl down. "Were from Konoha and Suna"  
Kakashi said to the man. Everyone bowed in respect as Shiho's father thanked them for the safe return of his daughter.


	2. Submission

Chapter 2 Submission

Weeks dragged by without Sakura being in the village.  
Everyone seemed gloomy since the mission. Temari went back to her home in the sand on the way back to the hidden leaves. Sitting in the chair with Sasori beside her Sakura cleaned her nails blowing off any dust from her clean fingers. Like normal Itchai was watching her which she got used to after being with Akatsuki for weeks. She hated to admit it but she was staring to like it there. She no more ranted and tried to ecaspe. Sasori touched her arm that made her look at him, he smiled at her and stood up taking her hand in his and led her away from the stoic male and other memebers. They headed towards a room in the back through a dark hallway that had no light. Sakura's room was just right down the hall from Sasori's while Itchi's was on the further side. Sasori shared a room alone, because the others were afraid he'd turn then into puppets while they slept.

Closing the door behind them Sakura sat up on his bed while he sat on the floor in front of her with a smile. Sasuke sat across from Naruto who was still sulking after weeks.  
"Hey you loser, why are you sulking over her? I mean I know you like her but give it a break for a little while." The Uchiha said. Rock Lee, Ino, with Neji and Ten Ten sat down with the two boys. "Look we all cant be sulking around here, I mean the whole villag who saw Sakura everyday is in sorrow. This village has grow rather depressing." Ino said. Ten Ten nodded in agreement. "We will get her back!" Lee said with fire in his eyes. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. Neji scoffed and Ino tried to not giggle. "You guys are hopeless." Neji said. "You all know what her mission was, you heard it yourself from Tsunade and Kakashi not to mention myself." he said. They all looked at the ground but the Uchiha who was looking at the birds. "You guys are so troublesome." Said Shikamaru who layed beside everyone. "I mean whats the use?" he asked and stared up at the clouds. Sai sighed while sketching a few feet away, keeping out of the conversation. Kisame blinked to see Sasori and Sakura missing. He looked over at Itachi who still didnt move from his seat. "Where's the other two?" he asked the Uchiha. "They probably went to Sasori's room." He huffed from the information from his partner, and sat down on the couch.  
"Do you like her, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Deiara then walked in as soon as the question was asked and sat in the chair Sakura was once in. "Yeah un, whats your answer?" Dei said. "No." the Uchiha said. But Kisame narrowed his eyes while Dei looked at him curiously. Kisame knew the Uchiha more than he was letting off. "You do." He said to his partner. "No, I dont" The Uchiha said back with his stoic face. Back in the room Sasori layed his head in her lap and nuzzles her stomach. She removed strands of hair from his face and did a small smile. "At first when I met you, I wanted to turn you into one of my puppets to add to my collection." He admitted to her with a sad face. Then it brighted up and he nearly pounced on top of her in a straddle over her body. She blinked up at him. "What was his motive? His thoughts." she thought to herself. He nuzzled her soft breast and undid her top kissing the parts that were bare and uncovered from her bra. Sakura has a full busty chest, and a body like a hour glass. She was wanted by every guy in Konoha, but she wanted only one person. A Uchiha. She was a full member of Akatsuki now, Her cloak hung in her room next to her computer desk where she did her scrolls and medic work. She still kept up with the work of a medic nin, and worked out as a normal shinobi. Though, she wasnt titled a a missing ninja yet. No,  
the hidden leaf village still had hope she'd return back to the village. She befriended all of the missing nin, they were now her family, and backup. She enjoyed it here.  
To be one of them, she didnt feel alone. Lost deeply in thought, her breath hitched in her throat making it lump over as she looked down at Sasori who had her top, bra,  
and pants off of her who was close to her panties. She bushed deeply at him, this wasnt her first time in intercourse. But her first by her own free will. She moaned out softly and he kissed her navel going down further. He knew her body, and her weakness. His lips went past those soft pink curls, she had just shaved from her earlier shower.  
She ran her hand through his hair closing her eyes in pleasure as she willingly gave herself over to the man who raped her ten years ago. She was now past her fear and anger. "I..want..to..stay.." She whipered almost sounding like a whimper. He looked up at her, he knew what she was saying. She was already one of them, he knew she wouldnt and couldnt leave. If she did there'd be hell to pay. His tongue went past her clit, down to her slit. Where he playfully stuck it in and out of her. Teasing her desire. She felt helpless when he did this. She was too much in her pleasure to stop him, she wanted more. His mouth moved back up to her clit as he latched onto her and stuck a finger into her wet slit, he knew her inside and out. He smirked to himself, pulling his finger inside and out of her slowly. "Sasori." she breathed arching her back a little spreading her legs to give him more access. Oh he knew her well. For years Sasori had a thing for the pink haired Kunoichi. He watched her for years since that night he took her and forced himself on her.

Bored Dei, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, and Pein sitting in the giant room watching a boring show on tv. Dei takes out some cards and sets them up. "Anyone wanna play blackjack yeah?" he asked. Everyone got up from the couch and headed over to the table to play. With everyone so into the game, Konan, and Kisame out of the game and Itachi winning,  
like normal heard a loud scream. Deidara dropped all the gards on the floor and table while everyone jump wondering what the noise was. "What the fuck was that un?!" Dei yelled over coming his shock. "Sounds like Sasori's room" Kisame said with a raised brow. "Hey, wasnt he with that girl earlier?" Pein asked. "Yeah un" Dei responded picking up the cards. They heard another scream this one sounding more with extasy. They all turned their heads to the hallway leading to the rooms. "Sounds like sex." Konan said. Deidara grinned, and Kisame shook his head while Itachi stayed silent. Sasori has entered himself into her as she shook with extasy as he thrusted into her,  
her pleasure sky rocketing out the roof as she moaned. This sounded like music to his ears. She gasped his name as she was starting to tighten around him. "S-Sasori.." She took a deep breath and grabbed ahold of the bed rail abover her as she came. Out of breath she layed there panting. Sasori smiled, and kisses her lightly on the lips smothering his face into her damp breasts. He got up as she layed there relaxed and then took a washcloth to wipe off the sweat and smell of sex, afterwards to change into clean clothes putting his Akatsuki cloak back on and walked out of the room leaving Sakura in there who quicky fell asleep on his bed, covered up. Everyone was still staring towards the hall way. Dei keeping that grin on his face. Sasori sat down and joined the game silently. Everyone eyes was on him, which he ignored. "Danna got some ass, un!" Dei said. Kisame chuckled under his breath as most of them returned to the game. But Itachi sat there with his stoic face, as usual. "So, how was she?" Kisame asked the him. Itachi got up and walked towards the other hallway leading to his room and disappeared. Everyone watched the Uchiha then shrugged. "Whats with him?" Konan asked. "He has a thing for Miss Pinky." Kisame said looking at his cards. Sasori raised a brow at him and Dei nodded. "You men, I swear. You drool all over a new girl"  
She huffed and folded out crossing her arms. "Is someone jealous?" Sasori asked in a bit surprise. "No, Im not!" She growled at them leaving the topic alone. It was a hour after Sakura had recieved sex from Sasori. She silently opened his door without anyone noticing and snuck down the hall further towards her own room. Where she had showered and changed into her Akatsuki cloak with it wide open showing her only in a large T-shirt and some shorts. She the walked out of the darkness of the hallway to the large room where everyone one. She wipped the sleep away from her eyes as her pink hair flowed over her shoulders. "Well look who's finally up!" Kisame said loud and clear making few of the members look at her. She offered a smile and went to the kitchen. Making herself a sandwhich she sat down on the floor eatting. "She does look good in that cloak, un" Dei said. That made her smile and give him a playful nudge across his chin. Sakura and Deidara was already close friends. She stayed away from Kisame though. Since he liked to get touchy and everything. Everyone knew what Sakura was capable of and didnt try to piss her off. The Uchiha had finally come out of his room and sat away from everyone. His gaze was on Sakura, Dei nudged Sasori in the arm and whispered. "Look Danna." With that Sasori watch Itachi gazing at Sakura. Even Kisame and Konan saw this but no one didnt say a word. Sakura's hair shinned in the light as her green eyes watched the comercials, looking even more gorgeous in the black, white, and red cloak she was wearng. Her beauty never seemed to end. She had eyes that lit up no matter what. She had the perfect face, and body. She was talented, smart, not to forget inhumanly strong with a major short temper. She got up heading to her room to change clothes. Switching out of a T-shirt and shorts into a black set of tank top,  
with hip hugging pants. Her pouch full of weapons on her thigh, she closed up her cloack then headed towards the entrance. Few people watched her turning back to the t.v.  
only to find the Uchiha was missing. Kisame looked every where but had no luck. "He's deffantly gone from this place." he said. "How much you wanna bet he disappeared after Miss Pinky, un?" Dei stated crossing his arms. "I think he's right." Konan said "I mean you all saw how he was looking at her, that look had longing all over it." she huffed crossing her legs closer to herself.

Unsurprisng Sasori was silent on the topic. "Hey, Danna you okay un? Dei asked him. "I'm fine" he said quietly. 


	3. Forest

Chapter 3 Forest

Sakura walked through the forest she was aware the the Uchiha was following her. "Itachu San, come oout I dont like hide and go seek, or any games in my case." she said flatly. He came out and then looked at her. For 5 minutes they stared at each other then they were kissing with deep passion. His hand slid up her top after opening her cloak that shortly fell to the ground. His free hand groped her firm ass before sliding it down to her thigh. She didnt protest only welcoming the unexpected affection from the older Uchiha. She quickly took off her clothes as he did his own.  
Hands fondled each other as his bit her lower lip forcing his tongue into her mouth which invited it, opening her lips to return the kiss. His face then moved down her body heading North past her navel. She protested only to pin him against the tree with a smirk as she went straight for his cock her hand wrapping around it firmly, placing bites and kisses aong the males neck and shoulder. Firmly her hand went across his aroused member, letting out a enjoyable moan from his mouth glaring at the pink haired girl.  
Innocently she smiled at him then moved down placing kisses, scratches, and bites along the front of his torso. His skin bled from the wounds. He ignored it, she placed her mouth around his stiffened cock as she slowly bobbed her head forward and back, sucking him. One hand pumping, the other caressing his ball sack. His moans started to escape from his mouth more and more she sucked. Quickening her pace until he was on brink of cumming then he grabbed her threw her on the forest floor and rammed his cock into her raw pink cleanly shaved pussy. He quickly felt her cunt tighten around him, not making it long before they both cummed and sighed deeply tired. But this didnt stop the girl from rolling over the raven haired male and riding his ass like he never has been. Digging her nails deeply into his torse, and sides her moaned out painfully.  
She smirked at him her eyes darkened as she trailed the blood over his pale skin. She enjoyed the little sounds he made which she fucked him nice and hard. Ramming herself down onto his she then cummed for a second time as her breathing was labored and her heart raced. Sakura leaned down and bit his lower lip until it bled. A blood fetish?  
No, Sakura didnt have those kind, or did she? In less than 5minutes they were then again dressed, Sasori watched from a unseen distance. Then made himself into full view.  
With a drawn kunai he approached the older Uchiha with anger in his eyes. "Has he been watching this whole time?" Sakura thought to herself fixing her Akatsuki cloak then went to stop the two fighting males, no success. Sparks were seen as the two metal kunai mae contact with each other. Each male had anger in their eyes, even with Itachi's sharingan she still saw it. His eyes were blood red, fitting his current mood. Sasori scowled as he cut the raven haired male across the arm, Itachi had gotten Sasori in the lleg. Sakura had enough of this bullshit. She grabbed her own kunai and cancelled out theirs forcing them to stop the battle. It was either a harm her to get to him or stop. They chose to stop. She growled and narrowed her eyes dangerously at them and marched off back towards the base. Sasori and Itachi followed behind her not saying a word. The door slammed and everyone looked at a pissed off Sakura who glared icily at them heading to her room. Defeated Itachi and Sasori sat far away from each other.  
"What the hell was that about un?!" Dei yelled, taken back by what jus happened. "That would be the im pissed leave me the fuck alone dont question me ill kill you on the spot glare." Konan said. "Ive seen and done it myself" she added. Seeing the looks on Itachi and Sasori's faces they were involved in it. "Exactly whathappened?" Kisame asked. "Found Sakura, Itachi fucking in the forest." Sasori huffed then let the room. Everyone stared atthe Uchiha. "Itachi and sex?" now there's something you dont hear everyday." Kisame stated. This was true. "Yeah." Dei responded back "But Danna's pretty pissed but not as pissed as cherry blossom un." he added a bit scared by the look on her face. Everyone but Itachi and Konan shuttered. This was gong to be a long night for them all. 


	4. Past

Chapter 4 Past

-Flash back-

She ran in the dark across the branches, suddenly she fell. Her brething was labored but she tried to kep her heart from racing. Quickly she got back to her feet and continued to run, they were on her trail ever since she ecasped from Akatsuki. She had her freedom again. Her eyes were adjusted to the pitch dark, the sky was starting to grow lighter as the sun came up. "I'm almost there."she thought. She didnt dare loook back she closed her eyes and ran into something, or someone in this case. Her eyes hesitated to look up she was scared for her life. But calmed a bit when she noticed the silver hair. "Sakura!" He said shocked and surprised. "Kakashi Sensei!"she almost screamed and clung to him like a lost child. That's when she looked back to see three Akatsuki members; Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. All looking at her with grins besides Itachi who look bored. "They're here"  
She winced and whispered. Kakashi couldnt see them. Sakura was hidden in front of Kakashi, making Naruto and Sasuke not notice her presence. She slowly opened her eyes.."Hey Kakashi!  
...SAKURA!" he screamed her name, she looked at him, if not; looking through him. The Uchiha stared at her with a major bored look then smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "You dobe shut up already!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Teme!" he yelled back. Sakura brought her attention back to the ninja she was clinging to. "Sensei, I dont want you to think of me as crazy but im telling you now Sasori, Deidara and Itachi are all in the tree behind me." she whispered. At the name Sasuke looked at her oddly then looked around. "Itachi? he asked as if a statement rather than a question, he then growled ready to fight the other Uchiha. "I should take you home then.." he was cut off by her low whisper. "No, I cant go there. They'll only take me again, I need to go somewhere else instead." she said then fell silent. "My place..?" he asked back in the same quiet tone so no one could hear what was said between them. She did a quick nod then with no one looking she pulled down the copy ninja's mask and gave him a kiss right on his lips, he then returned it with a small smile pulling it back up. The Akatsuki tried to not vomit at the sight. They knew she was doing this in front of them for a reason. Naruto spoke up again after fighting with Sasuke. "So, Sakura chan. Where were you?" the blond questioned her. She had to think fast. "I just got back from a mission." She lied. "I was going to check in with Tsunada Sama." The Akatsuki members knew she was lying they then smirked at her remark. Their 'kitten' would be in their hands again when left aone and they knew this. Chills were sent down Sakura's back but dared to not look at the tree. The four of them walked towards the gate to the Hokage building but Kakashi then grabbed ahold of her and disappeared with a 'poof'. The three remained in the tree watching. "Damn." cursed Sasori. "How do we get ahold of her now, un?" asked Dei. "With that copy ninja Kakashi we wont be able to with him inthe way and around her." remarked the Uchiha with a irrated looked. "What the hell?" stated Naruto. "They disappeared." he said again. The uchiha then yawned and stared with that same stoic look. "They probably went to see Tsunade.." he said. Naruto turned towards the Hokage's office. "Dobe." Sasuke thought and followed him. Naruto burst open the doors and walked in. He didnt see wither Kakashi nor Sakura but a annoyed blond Hokage instead. "Hey granny Tsunade, did you see Sakura and Kakashi in here?" he asked. It seemed the question was rolling in her mind as she looked in thought. "Sakura?" she asked. "Hai. We saw her this morning with Kakashi, she said she was going to report to you while coming back from her mission." He said. Didnt Naruto know she was gone with Akatsuki for almost half a year? "No, but thank you for your information. Where are they?" she asked. They shrugged. "Dont know they disappeared on us." Sasuke said. "Thank you, leave." she said returning to her thoughts, and they did. Sakura was looking around the apartment as the day went on. She was looking out a window as the silver haired ninja come out of a steaming hot shower and looked at her. Sakura turned her attention back to him and smiled. "I'm sorry if im a hassle." she said. "Youre no hassle." he said with another smile. Sakura sat up onto his bed as she wore one of his old shirts, he said down next to her but she just pulled him onto her instead. They looked at each other and she blushed furiously. A soft chuckle came from his mouth as he kissed her neck. He felt her grow hotter, with that he slid a hand up her thigh pulling her up more on the back turning off the light on his night stand. The only light let into the room was from the slightly opened window. His back arched a bit as he leaned down once again, drinking her in. She squirmed under his touch as thought of Akatsuki rushed through her mind. She went straight into fear and stiffened up, only to leave him planting kisses here and there on her body. Her mind screamed for him to stop but she made no movement to push him off or stop him. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she realized her mightmare became reality. He then stopped and pulled himself away from her with a sorrowful look and walked out of the room. Outside Sasori, Dei, and Itachi were waiting outside Sakura's bedroom window, Sasori had found his way inside while the other two let themselves inside. "She's not here." Sasori said. He was pissed, but Akatsuki wouldnt give up. They would soon have what belonged to them soon, they would have their pet back in their hands. They wont give up this time..

-End flashback- 


	5. Decision

Chapter 5 Decision

"You're pregnant Sakura." she remembered Konan telling her that day a month ago in her room. Today she was going to return to Konoha for the first time in 2 months. "2 months ago I was in Konoha." Sakura thought to herself as she went silently across the tree tops in her Akatsuki cloak towards the hidden village she lived in most of her life. The village hidden in the leaves. She went past the gaurds without them knowing it and headed towards one doctor she knew about all her life. Of course Sakura was armed, she couldnt go anywhere without weapons, it was a fools mistake not to. He was shocked to see her sitting in the chair by his desk in his office. She looked up at him with a stoic stare. "Sakura.." he said with a small warm smile. "Hello doctor." She said without emotion. "What brings you here?" he asked with raised eye brows noticing her cloak."Im pregnant and I need to know the gender and how many exactly." She said looking at him. "How far along are you?" he said flatly "A month" she replied. "Ah, well lets have a look shall we? Take off your cloak, though you should know the procidure since you were a medic ninja." She did as told and laid on the table-ish bed while he put a gel on her stomach and turned on the machine. They listened for a heart beat. There was two but faint. "It seems you have twins, a boy and a girl." He said happily as she cleaned up and put her cloak back on. She turned around and pulled out a kunai that was dangerously close to his neck as he was pinned against a wall. "You know I hate to do this, since you knew me almost all my life Doctor. But I cant have my appearence or knowing of me around here known by anyone. As you can see I wear the Akatsuki cloak. If anyone finds out I was here, I'll come back, only not alone next time." She hissed with venom in her words and lowered the kunai back into her pocket. "Enjoy your day.." she said lowly and vanished from sight. The poor Doctor breathed as if in relief. "She could of killed me.." he thought. Outside Sakura was jumping across the rooftops heading towards the gate."Is that Sakura?!" a blond thought. "Hey Ino!" called another blond, this broke her connection of thought."Hi Naruto" she said. "What's wrong he asked, worried. "I swear, I saw Sakura.." she trailed off. "Sakura?! Where!" he asked frantically. "On a rooftop..but shes gone." Naruto ran to the Hokage's office with Ino on his tail. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji all saw and followed behind them. The doors burst open. "Granny Tsunade!" Naruto almost sceamed."WHAT?!" The woman yelled back completely annoyed and drank some of her sake. "Ino said she saw Sakura on a rooftop!" the blond boy said loudly. This caught the boys attentions. "Sakura?!" they all said. Ino nodded to this. "Yes. But it was for a brief second then she disappeared. "Shizune looked at them in shock. "But she'd been gone for 2 months Lady Tsunade, why would she come back here?" Shizune asked. They all thought about that but got no answer. It wasnt until now Akatsuki members noticed Sakura was missing. So they all went out to look for the pink haired ninja; their comrad. "Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi you all will go look for her, dismissed!" The woman said returning to her sake. Sakura was near the middle of the forest before she found herself sighted by her comrads. She came to a hault. They all stood there for five minutes. "I see her." Neji said. "You do?! Where?" Naruto asked. "Up ahead, but she's not alone." Neji replied back. They stopped and walked towards the scene. "Sakura!" Naruto called out."Shit!" inner Sakura swore, Sakura only groaned then placed her stoic stare on the blond boy. "Naruto." she said with very little effort of emotion. Sasuke glared daggers at his older brother. "Itachi." he said coldly, but the older Uchiha only brushed him off returning his attention to Sakura. "Sakura, we're taking you home." Kakashi said calmly. Neji nudged Sasuke in the ribs and said "She's wearing a Akatsuki cloak.." They looked at her then the other members."Hes right, she is. But why?" Naruto said puzzled. "I'm not going back." Sakura said. She had the chance to leave, she refused it. "You know that was your chance to leave Cherry Bossom." Itachi said to her. "I know, and Im not going"  
she said sternly. "Why not?" Sasuke asked her. He knew she would of killed to come back to him when given the chance. Sasuke was weak for her now. She affected him in the worst way, love. He left once and betrayed the village just like she was doing, to Orochimaru for power to kill his brother. Sasuke gave up his pact for revenge. Konan knew why she didnt want to go back but why didnt she when she could start all over with her child? Around friends and family. Not on order." Sakura gave a visible sigh but kept her stoic mask on. "Because I enjoy it here." She was holding back her other news. Sasuke and Neji both looked at her suspiciously while Naruto was dumbfolded. Kakashi only raised his visible brow. "You're holding something back Sakura Chan." Neji said. "I can tell too." Said the younger Uchiha. Everyone was now lookng at her curiously."Yes, Iam." she said smoothly. "I am pregnant, with twins. A boy and a girl..." her voice grew silent. Everyone damn nearly gasped. Naruto almost fainted. Sasuke went pale white, almost dead looking. "Who is the father?" Kisame asked. Sakura bit her lip and cursed herself for telling everyone. "Either Uchiha, Itachi...or Akasun, Sasori..." she said softly as if almost a whisper, but everyone caught it. Sasuke looked like he was going to faint but then anger rose inside of him. She looked at the younger male and smirked, amused by his reaction."Yes Sasuke Kun. Your own brother got to me before you." she sneered, adding venom to the added prefix to his name. Itachi smirked as if amused to it all himself. "My doll.." Sasori said and walked up next to her and nuzzled in the crook of her neck, she did a light purr and relaxed as her in coming headache left from her mind. "Yes, Sasori Sama?" she cooed to him on a sly note. "Who do you love..." he asked coldly and moved away to where Itachi moved towards the two, that question also on his mind now. Sakura cringed to the question, everyone saw this. "You were suppose to love me! and only me!" Sasuke yelled at her, hurt and angered by everything he witnessed and heared. Sakura turned her attention back to the younger one and quickly moved to him, pinning him to the floor with a drawn kunai. She glaredat him, if looks could kill he'd be dead. "You left the village, you left me. You never noticed me therefore ignored me when I was showing you my love. You went to Orochimaru and left me cold and dry Sasuke. After that I could NEVER love you again, ever!" she spat at him with a sneer holding her kunai towards his throat. Sasuke gulped at the kunai and winced at her words. "Im..im sorry, Sakura." he said to her. Was that fear in his voice? She got up and walked away from him rubbing the bridge of her nose, annoyed. Sasuke scrambed to his feet and stood by Neji. Everyone was silent. She then stared at the Uchiha again, he knew that look there was hate in it. Pure hate he had that look for his brother. "You never answered the question of who you loved Cherry Blossom." Someone dared talk to her in this state, it was Kisame. "I loved Sasuke until he left me. He never loved me, so I brushed him off and away from my mind. I soon loved his brother, thinking he would love me in return for the love I lost trying to give it to Sasuke. I knew Sasori wouldnt love me because he was a puppet who wanted me as a living doll in his collection. Naruto annoyed me to no end but he was my best friend. I couldnt love Kakashi because he was my sensei and old.." She said as everyone she mentioned winced to her words as if they were poison. Neji couldnt help but feel sorry for her. "As I said Im not going back. Tsunade basically handed me over on a platter to Akatsuki and I had no way out of it. Until I grew to like everyone as my own family and friends." she said looking up at the sky like Shikamaru used to do. "To replace the ones I lost in favour for Konoha. To keep peace, and to return one girl to her father. I was the trade in all of it. I knew I would end up with Akatsuki again...even after my kid napping years ago to be your little 'pet' to pleasure your desires." she sneered icily at them. Naruto's eyes widdened to this. "So, you werent on a mission that time?" he asked. She snorted. "Hell no, I was taken against my will to fill their sexual desires. Do you think I would of gone willingly to do that to S ranked criminals?" He went to say something then shook his head. "No." Neji said. The pit of his stomach felt like no end, the pity taken on her for all she's done and gone through. Before he knew it he was walking towards her. Then hugged her. It took Sakura off gaurd and blinked, trying to take in what was happening then he walked away. She stood there confused to no end. "What was that for Hyuga?" she asked. He strugged. When a Hyuga did or said something, it was on a serious note. This confused Sakura then she brushed it off like it was nothing. "Sakura." Kakashi said she turned to him seeing the hurt in his eyes she smirked and walked away from everyone heading back to the base. When she finally reached it she headed to her room taking off her cloak, locking her door and laid down falling asleep quickly. "Well..this sure was something." Kisame said awkwardly. Most of the others headed to base but Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori. "You slept with her?! Both of you!" Sasuke yelled furious that they got her before he did. "As she said you brushed her off her whole life un. Yeah?" Dei asked him. "Still!" he yelled back Dei smirked. "You should of got to her first un. You always wanted to revive your clan yeah? Why didnt you go to her un?" He asked crossing his arms staring at the young Uchiha, everyone wanted to know this. He turned red from a blush. "I didnt like her.." No one blinked. "What, do you now because Danna and Itachi got her yeah?" Sasuke sighed. "She's made me weak.  
" he mumbled Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi looked shocked at his admit. The others scoffed. "She made me weak, just like she has you, Nii-san." Sasuke said to his brother."I saw it in your eyes when you walked up to her and Sasori." he stated. The Uchiha just stared at him. Everyone knew this was right. "So thats what that look was for and everything then un. The whole base knew you were falling for Cherry Blossom." Dei said to the Uchiha. Kisame nodded to his partner while Sasori sighed. "Everyone was growing onto her." he said. Sasori turned to Kakashi's team. "She doesnt want to return. She's valuable on our team, not because of her Jutsus, shes a narutal killer and cleaned herself of all her emotions and ties." he said half proud and half dully. "But, maybe we'll be able get her to go back to your village...for the babies." he said with a frown on his face. He didnt want her to leave but they all knew she had to. For the babies. "She's a Akatsuki member"  
Kakashi said in a serious tone. "So what if she is un?!" Dei almost screamed. "So, she's technically a wanted criminal..." he said flatly." Neji stepped in. "We could get Tsunade Sama let her live for the babies. But keep a eye on her." he said. They nodded. "Fine." Kakashi said. Naruto jumped about and Sasuke scolded. "Dobe." "Teme!" Naruto yelled back. "You do know we WILL visit her." Sasori said. Dei nodded while Itachi stared. "Yes we know" Kakashi said as they turned back towards the village. 


	6. Left Behind

Chapter 6 Left Behind

The four Akatsuki members headed back to base as everything set into play, coming up for a plan to lure Sakura back to the pathetic village. Akatsuki was no place for babies, nor a pregnant woman.  
Pein called for a meeting which Saukra was still sleeping. "What do we do Pein Sama un?" Pein looked in thought. "Hate to say it but they're right its no place for babies nor regnant women" Ksame said. "I know, we'll need watch her while there." Pein said. "She wont betray us. Sakura is a Akatsuki member like the rest of us, she's also loyal to us." Sasori said. "I already know that Sasori." So they all thought of a plan. Few days later they kicked the plan into play. Sakura was sitting between Itachi and Sasori, one hit a pressure point knocking her out. Deidara packed her clothes, she was wearing her cloak and all headed towards Konoha. Kisame went to the Hokage's office and told her what was going on. Sasori placed Sakura ito her old bed, Deidara placed all her things where they belong, putting together the baby supplies through out her appartment. Itachi looked around the place watching guard. "I see." Tsunade said with her chin on folded hands. "Forgive us for charging into your village like this, but she's no use to us at the moment, not in her condition." Kisame said sorrowfully and sighed. "That's fine." she then sent him on his way. They all met up at the gate and looked in the direction of Sakura's place. "Its for her own good un." Dei said. They all nodded and headed back to base. Everyone would miss the Cherry Blossom. She woke up with a pounding headache to find herself back in her apartment. "Damn them!" she cursed. "They brought me back here." She tried to remember but couldnt on a few things, then remembered she was pregnant. She walked around the village in her Akatsuki cloak out of habit and loyalty. The villagers because afraid of her for this, they had a reason to. She was a murderer, a criminal, and a missinging ninja living back in their village.

her." Sasori said. Dei nodded while Itachi stared. "Yes we know" Kakashi said as they turned back towards the village. 


	7. Suna

Chapter 7 Suna

Lost in her thoughts Sakura came up with a idea, only to literally run into Neji who quickly caught her before she coud cause damage. "Thank you she said and stood straight. "Youre welcome Sakura Chan." he replied. "Neji I need your help." She said. "What kind?" She sighed, "Im moving. So I need help." she said. "Where to?" he asked curiously. "Suna." was all she said with a stoic face. "Damn that face did she learn it from that Uchiha?" He thought. "I'll help you" he said. "Good because im leaving tonight when its dark, meet me at the gate." she said then vanished to her small apartment thinking as she packed. Her hand fluttered down to her stomach she felt the kicks and chuckled. Almost 3 months passed since Akatsuki dropped her off, each night a memeber checking on her as she slept. Checking on her food supply and everything. This time no one was coming to check on her tonight. When time came Sakura was waiting then Neji showed up on time and they set off for Suna. They went in silence. Sakura hid from the blazing sun under her Akatsuki cloak. She wore it around, as a proud member. After 3 days they finally made it to Suna in middle of the night. She turned to Neji and thanked him before heading off her own way. She was heading toward the vacant house that Sasori lived in over 20 years ago. No one went towards the house, when she stepped in it she found three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice sized kitchen, livingroom, pantry, a locked storageroom, attic, and basement. The hardwood floors felt good under her bare feet but shivered some from the cold. Who knew it was cold in the desert at night.

-Flash Back-

"Neji, I need you to do something for me." She asked quietly before heading into the village of sand. "Anything." he stated. "You must put this jutsu on my old apartment, and tell no one that I moved from Konoha village." she said firmly. He nodded in return. Neji was already half to the village with the scroll hidden on him. From atop the sand village enterance Gaara stood, watching the Akatsuki femle head to the abandon house as the Leaf ninja headed back home. Once he knew the female was fast asleep he entered her house, placing the new food in the refrigerator. After seeing everything the girl needed was in the house he left.

-End Flash Back-

It was a spring morning when the Hokage sent Naruto to look for Sakura, Tsunade needed her for a mission, a mission she'd be watched on. "Naruto, you baka listen to me. You must go get Sakura, and bring her here you're going on a mission." She said. Sakura's name was acid around the village. A name no one liked to say. Naruto could only nod, trying his best to hide his excitement and went to the pink haired kunoichi's home. Naruto knocked a few times. No answer, so he went around to her windows, he looked in, no one was home. Naruto noticed something might be wrong so he headed back. He saw Neji head towards Sakura's aprtment. The genjutsu she gave him had to be reapplied every so often, today was the day he had to reapply it. "She's not home, if you're looking for her." the blond said, Neji only nodded and continued. Once he knew Naruto was gone and no one was in sight he performed the jutsu then left silently as if nothing happened. "Baachan!" Naruto screetched, the older blond covered her ears. "What?! and stop calling me that!" she screamed. "Sakura isn't there!" he yelled. "What do you mean she's not there?" she questioned him. "She's not." he said back, his excitement now gone. "Well, we'll look for her later, rigt now I need you and Neji to go on a mission to Suna. The Kazekage needs you to take some papers to him as well as bring some back to me. I'd send Hatake, Kakashi to do this but he's out on his own mission." Tsunade said with a slight sigh. "You're to leave as soon as you recive him." she said and sent him on his way. Neji, was where Naruto thought he'd be; the river side. They nodded then headed off. Tsunada sai to keep the papers in Nehi's hands, she didn't trust Naruto with them. Neji opened up the envilope that held the papers inside. He took them out as they stopped, Naruto went to eat some of his ramen Hinata had made for him. Neji tried to hold his shock when he saw who's papers they belonged to. No other than Hunaro, Sakura. He quickly put the papers back and closed them up, making it seem as if it was never opened. 


	8. Agreement

Chapter 8 Agreement

Mean while Sakura made her way to the sound village, where she'd decide to make a unexpected visit to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sakura walked down the corridors without her Akatsuki cloak replacing it with a normal black one. She didn't feel like hearing questions about Akatsuki from a former member. "Saukra." Orochimaru hissed her name. She shuttered at his voice then places her stoic mask on her delicate face. "Orochimaru." she replied back. "What brings you here?" he asked, getting directly to the point. "I'm here because I know you're the ony one who will help me change my name." she stated narrowing her eyes at him. "I see." he said,  
"That I can help you with." he continued. Slowly he got up and Sakura stood tall, he walked close to her and his eyes trailed along her slightly opened cloak and stopped at her stomach. "So, you're pregnant." he said, slightly hissing again. She stiffened to his words."Yes." she said buttoning up the cloak. "Who's the father? The Kyuubi? or is Sasuke it?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Neither." she responded to him coldly. Then he only smirked and stepped away, towards a desk. "Come, I will need to know which name you want to change to." He was only helping her because he knew, he just like her they both hated Konohagakure. "What do you want your first name to be?" he asked not looking towards her but at the paper. "Not my first name." she said almost sternly but there was something else in her voice, something he couldn't figure out."Usha will be my last name. People say Sakura like it was unholy, venom. Acid to say." she said happily with a smirk. Orochimaru only did a nod as he wrote out her new name, stating it was legal. Kabuto walked in, eyeing the female unwarily.  
"Evening, Sakura." he said with a smirk. She only narrowed her eyes and nodded before taking the partchment Orochimaru handed her and slipped it into her cloak heading towards the door and disappeared. "What was she here for?" Kabuto sked as soon as she was gone. "She wanted to replace her name." he said with a satisfided smirk. "What did she change it to?" he asked again. "Usha, a demon princess name." Orochimaru stated, with a amused but bored look. "Finally, we're here! I can't wait to see Gaara." Naruto said, that excitement back once more. Neji sighed then headed towards the Kazekage tower. "Come in." Gaara said to the knock looking up from his paper filled desk. In came Neji and Naruto. "Kazekage Sama." Neji said Naruto on the other hand... "Gaara!" Naruto yelled. The young Kazekage covered his ears, Neji hit him then rolled his eyes. "Baka.." Neji said partly annoyed. Then walked over to the desk handing him the papers. Gaara noded then looked at the two. "Naruto, I want you to go walk about, I need speak with Neji, privately." he said sternly the blond then disappeared. "So, you know too." Neji asked cutting to the point. The Kazekage nodded and looked at him. "I've known since you guys appeared at the enterence of Suna, exactly 4 months ago, Neji." he said softly but sternly. He had a odd look in his eyes. Gaara then sat down going back to his work. "What are you going to do now that you know she's here?" he asked the Kazekage. "Nothing." he replied back with a small grunt. "She is now a Sunagakure citizen. She always has been." his voice trailed off looking over her papers."What do you mean always has been?" Neji asked curiously. "Easy, she was born here in Suna, apparently leaving at the age of 4 years old." Gaara said looking up again then back down to his papers. "If that is all, I must get back to work." He said, with that Neji went to round up Naruto and leave. The sun was already setting and Sakura wanted to get home. "But why are we leaving already? We just got here!" Naruto whinned while they were already half a day away from Suna. Sakura had settled into her home soon as the sun went down, she didn't want to take any chances of someone noticing her. Slipping out of her clothes and changing into her night wear she placed the partchment in a desk drawer. Falling asleep in her bed 5 minutes later. Neji was deep in thought, as normal while Naruto slept. "He knew but never casted her out of Suna, perhaps he didn't know she was a Akatsuki member. No." he thought to himself before falling asleep. It was late, and Gaara was in a meeting with the Council Gaara was thinking about other things, known as a someone. "Kazekage Sama." said one of the memeber. Before Gaara could say anything else he mumbeled 'Sakura'. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "The Leaf Hokage's apprentice?" asked one of the members. Gaara didnt know what was going on. He grunted and sat straight. "about what?" was what he asked trying to clear himself of his thoughts. "You, Kazekage Sama, need to bare a child. Some reason you mentioned Miss Hunaro's name." they all blinked. "I see. That is all for today, I must get some rest." Gaara said, without another word he left towards the house where Sakura stayed at. Allowing himself in he walked around checking up on her. Something caught his eye. A drawer that was half closed with a partchment sticking out his eyes almost widdened at the words. "Usha, Sakura." Gaara placed the partchment back in the desk. Finally with everything in check he left to his office to finish on his work. Mean while back in Konoha Deidara and Kisame were wathcing the fake Sakura sleep silently in her bed. 


	9. Attacked

Chapter 9 Attacked

She was now 8 months pregnant and this Sakura was showing it. "She's gotten pretty big un" Dei said to the blue shark man. "yeah she has." he grunted back After staying there for 3 hours they finally left to base. The jutsu would stay on the partment until 3 days after Sakura have given birth to her unborn children then the apartment would be completely bare of all items Sakura would of had in it. The Hokage didn't care if the pregnant girl came out of the apartment or not. She wasn't of any use. It wasn't until a few nights after Deidara and Kisame came back from watching over 'Sakura' that Sasori had gone byhimself and then noticed the jutsu, Immediately. "Damn it, she's not here!" he thought angerilly, heading back to the base. "What's wrong Danna un?" Dei asked him everyone looked at the puppet master. There was fire in his eyes, he was in rage. "You baka! you said she was there! There was a jutsu on her aprtment how could you not of known there was a genjustsu!?" he raged about beating the blond for a stupid mistake only then someone had held him back. "What do you mean...?" asked one memeber, it had belong to Pein.."The genjustsu was used to create a illusion for long periods of time but need to be reapplied every once in a while. From looks of it, it was just reapplied few days ago. There's no way of finding out who was supporting the barrier." Sasori said, calmly. "I see.." said Pein. "Since she is no long in that pathetic village we can strike it for the Kyuubi." he said in a serous tone. Neji looked at the headband on his desk with a line through the leaf. It had belonged to Sakura. He was thinking of giving it to Naruto but ended up keeping it.

-Flashback-

"You must take a wife Neji san. Hinata doesn't want to take the position as heir to the clan. It's not because she doesn't want it, it's because he was disowned. Even with you as a lower branch to the clan you are the most legable to take the spot." Said Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata's father. Leader of the Hyuga clan

-End Flashback-

Neji frowned and sighed deeply at the thought. He had just woken up and was heading to the training field. "Sakura should be 8 or 9 months pregnant now." He thought out as he reached the fields where he saw Sasuke sitting on a rock looking to be in thought until he realized he was no longer alone. "What are you doing here?" he asked the Hyuga. Neji only stared the shortly replied to the Uchiha male. "Training, you?" Sasuke grunted then said the same. "How could Saukra let my brother get to her? not to forget that puppet. If this was or revenge she got it. But pregnant with real children, that was suppose to be my goal, my job to do. Not them, me!" he nearly screamed rubbing his temples. This was bothering him for some time now. "Youre not the only one this is bothering." Neji said spaced out deeply in thought that he didnt realize he had spoken out. The Uchiha male stared at him warily. "What do you mean?" he asked as his guard was put up. "I mean, you arent the only who regrets not taking her in the fist place." the Hyuga said completely out of it. Sasuke widdened his eyes partly in shock as he heard the words come directly from the brilliant male himself. "My clan leader told me I was to find a wife, to lead the clan since Hinata was disowned as his daughter, therefore she cant run it. Since I was the only one beside Hinata's sister who is still too young. Im to run it." he sighed then grew silent. "I like you have a desination." he remarked. "I have a destination to restore my clan, and Sakura was to be the girl to help me do it. But now she's already hit up on about that." he scowled at the thought of her with his brother. Hours have gone by, now the day sky was letting up as it dulled near night time. Akatsuki memebers headed towards the leaf village, most of their Jounin were gone on other missions, Kakashi being one of them. Deidara was on his giant clay bird setting off explosions, blowing up a few houses that immediately woke up the sleeping Hokage. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she screamed, Shizune had ran into the office quickly telling her what's happening. "Lady Tsunade, Akatsuki is attacking the village!" she yelled at her leader. "Shizune, quickly get any children and non shinobi into safety and have all shinobi in battle! no excuses!!" she told her and Shizune did just that. Pein was standing in the darkness before parting his body into six and killing leaf citizens. Naruto and Sasuke were seen battling together against Hidan. While Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, and Konan all fight amongst others through out the village other shinobi either run or fight defending the village. Yakushi Kabuto entered the door that leads towards Orochimaru's quarters where he's found sitting in the dark. "Orochimaru, it seems Konoha is under attack by Akatsuki." Kabuto said with a smirk. Orochimaru grinned at the news given to him. "Excillent. Send the four, We'll leave after they do." He said Kabuto nodded and sent off to tell the sound of four to go join Akatsuki for the attack."Hell yes!" yelled Tayuya. "Finally we get to kick some leaf ass." Stated Sakon and Ukon. Kimimaru, and Kidomaru as left with adrenaline in their veins as they entered the already almost half destroyed village. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood ontop of a roof looking at the scenery with amusement. Then, themselves went into battle. "Lady Tsunade there's so many of them." Shizune said battling close by to the Hokage who groaned, this not being what she wanted. Sasori ended up pinning the blond woman with a puppet and glared dangerously at her. "Where is she?!" he demanded to know. "Who, I dont know who you're talking about!" she said coldly at the puppet master. "You know damn well who. Saukra!" he yelled at her. Orochimaru being no more then few feet away heard this. The woman tried to push his puppet off, which she did thanks to her inhuman strength. "If she's not here in the village then I dont know where she is!" she said to him honestly before fighting again. Iruka Umino's job at the moment was to watch over the ones hidden in Konoha. Konohamaru and his buddies were off in the corner trying to block out the sounds of explosions. "When is it going to stop?" he stated. He was afraid for the village that nothing will be left of it. "Hopefully soon." Iruka had responded to his question as he tried to keep everyone clam. The battle raged on for hours, as the sun started to come up. Almost half of Konoha's ninja wipped out, Akatsuki became even more amused with the masscare uon the pathetic village. No other country has come to help them out, not even Suna. They were afraid of a massacre of their own. Finally with Akatsuki growing weak, Orochimaru with Kabuto left the leaf village the sound of four following behind. The Akatsuki took their own leave, pissed that their precious cherry blossom was not in the village. Left with buildings burnt down and dead bodies every where the Hokage cursed their luck. It took hours to just get the dead bodies out of the way. Konoha was indeed weak now they couldnt take another hit from a country. Reguardless they still took on missions. Kakashi finally returned and headed to the Hokage's office with a questioning eye he looked at the blond. "I know what youre going to say Kakashi. Akatsuki attacked here yesterday and didnt leave until this morning. They destroyed everything, and killed almost all our numbers in shinobi. They came looking for Haruno, Sakura, after finding out she wasnt here they attacked instead. Even I dont know where she is. I suspect there was a jutsu on her apartment.." Tsunade said, Kakashi was stunned at what he heard. Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, and Sai all worked on helping clean up one huge area near the training grounds where they knew they'd be left alone, for now. "Damn her she caused all of this." Sasuke cursed Sakura. "Sasuke kun has a point, billboard brow did make this problem." Ino replied. Neji stayed silent on the matter. "She's due soon." he thought to himself. 


	10. Time

Chapter 10 Time

Back in Suna, Sakura went into labor. Immediatly she went into her breathing, it was night time in the desert Sakura had enough chakra to create a No bashin jutsu or a clone to help her through her labor since she was a medical ninja, a missing medical ninja to be exact. The first few minutes went by smoothly as she had her baby boy first then 3 minutes later to have her baby girl right after. Sakura cleaned them both and changed them into their clothing. 20 minutes later to have them fed and put to sleep. She kissed her baby girl and boy's heads as they slept. "Good night Yume and Dai Haruno." Sakura said. She took a quick shower thinking her former old last name would of fit the two babies perfectly. Next day Sakura put a sound proof barrier up to hide the babies cries so no one would know she lived there. Sakura wanted her living in Suna kept a secret.

It's been 4 years since Konoha was attacked by Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Everything was starting to get back to the way it was. With most of the leaf village popullation slaughtered in cold blood and rage it was looking like it used to be. Surprisingly the ramen shop was saved from the fires. Naruto was there eating lunch with his friends. "Four years ago everything happened." Naruto said sorrowfully. He missed Sakura. He missed how it used to be, before she was handed over to Akatsuki by no one but Hokage Tsunade herself. This boiled up Naruto's blood. Then it went down as his order was placed in front of him. "You baka, you think no one knows this?" Ino said to him. "Dobe." was all Sasuke had to say. Naruto didnt even consider calling him teme today, he was so down about the attack. "What do we do?" he asked "There's nothing we can do but slowly recover the village. We cant go after Akatsuki, we're too weak at the moment." Ino said, she like Sakura was now a medical ninja. At Suna's academy park Dai and Yume were arguing with two other Suna children. "Our mum's better than yours!" Dai and Yume said in union. "Nah uh!" defended the other two. Gaara chuckled. "And who is you mum?" he asked Dai and Yume, the other two children disappeared as the Kazekage stood in their place. He looked over the twins. The girl having pink hair and maroon coloured eyes. Yume, it fit her. While looking over the slightly taller male. Black hair green eyes. Dai was his name. These two children certainly stood out. "We're not allowed to tell anyone, not even you." Dai said as his younger siser stood behind him. She had the same shyness as Hinata around Naruto. As if on que popped up Sakura. Gaara looked over th woman. She had blue black hair and jaded green eyes. All three of them were pale skinned, making them look like life sized dolls. "Kazekage Sama." Sakura said. The twins stood behind their mother for protection. They were brave children, strong. But shy around the Kazekage himself. There was something about him. As something also sparked interest about these two children inside of him. "I'd like to speak with you." he said softly. She nodded and turned to her chidren whispering to them. "Go to your places when mums not around." she spoke, her children nodded then vanished. Sakura then turned her attention back to Gaara, following him. Once inside his office he shut the door, he told that no one is to see him since he is in a meeting. They understoof this and left him to his work."Sakura, I know that is you." she stiffened and looked at him almost shocked but more surprised. "Yes, I saw you the night you came to Suna, I was silently watching you and Neji. I know those two children are also yours and.." he stopped pulling put paper then gave it to her. She took the paper and gasped seeing what it consumed.

"Usha, Sakura. Age 27. Sunagakure citizen."

Sakura then looked up at Gaara. "Kazekage Sama, Thank you." she said almost breath taken by what was given to her. He regretted not making her his. He was taken back by how marviously beautiful her children were, here she was a Suna citizen all her life and she never knew it. "Sakura, you do know you've been a Sunagakure citizen all your life?" he said to her. She shook her head. "Well, you left when you were 4 years old. It's in your record." he stated softly as if a whisper. "Kazekage Sama.." she said but was cut off. "Come now Sakura, Gaara.. You know by now I want to be called Gaara. There's no reason for formality." he gruffed as if uncomfortable wih the formal title in private with her. She only nodded. "Gaara Kun, if anything should happen to me, you must take care of Dai and Yume. I know their fathers would want to find them and I dont want them to...not as of yet.." she whispered and fell to her knees. Sasori Sama, Itachi San. He looked at her and sat next to her. He disliked sitting on floors, they were troublesome Shikamaru would think. "They dont know him, do they?" Gaara asked. "No, they dont know them." she whispered back. 'Them?' Gaara wondered. "Who's them?" he finally asked. She looked up surprised by the question. "Their fathers." she said Gaara only nodded, noticing she didnt want to talk about 'them'. She shifted then stood up. Gaara did the same. She looked in his eyes, she saw a emotion she seen before, there was a small hint of love? She shook her head picking up and placing the partchment in her cloak. Then headed to leave. With her hand on the door knob he called to her and she turned around. He handed her a Suna sand head protector stating she was now a Suna shinobi. She gladly took it then left is office leaving Gaara to his thoughts. Once Sakura was back in her home Dai and Yume ran towards her asking the secret question to know it was her. "Who's our fathers?" both Dai and Yume asked. Sakura took in a deep breath before noticing they were indeed alone and whispered. "Yume's father is Sasori, while Dai's is Itachi." They knew it was her and clung to their mother. "Mum what did Kazekage Sama want?" questioned Dai. He was the one who questioned all the time, the must of taken after Sasuke. "He gave mummy her citizenship of Suna, though I like you were born here but it was transfered to Konoha. They understood what she said. 


	11. Birth Right

Chapter 11 Birth Right

Only 4 years old and they were advanced more than any other student or child. They successfully passed the academy with flying colours. They made their mum proud of them both. Yume was able to use her inhuman strengh Sakura taught her. She also controlled the wind element, as well healing jutsu. Yume was a long and near ranged fighter. Her twin brother Dai used the Sharingan that replaced his jaded green eyes in battle. Not may people have seen it except his sesei in a battle. He was stunned to know Dai knew how to activate it at such young age. Besides the famous Uchiha sharingan Dai's other weapons were also healing and strenth. Though unlike Yume, Dai was taught to use the Sofuushasen no Tachi thin strings attached to many shuriken, kunai, etc, Amaterasu black flames, Katon fire ball, Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu surround the user by flames with tachi. While Sakura's children advance in not only Genjutsu, but also in Ninjusu and Taijutsu. Using Kage Shuriken no Jutsu shadow with second shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu clones, Kawarimi no jutsu body switch with wood, Henge no jutsu ransforms the user into another different appearance, and Kai cancels out illusionary jutsu. Both children using advanced and normal leveled attacks and defenses. Both children had learned to use their bloodline traits from each father. Often Sakura would take both out to the training field to battle each other, keeping them from forgetting what they've learned. Both children's senseis were amazed by how much they knew and how well they were in battle. It only let the mother smirking. Of course they knew how to battle, she taught them since they were strong enough to walk. Their lives depended on them knowing how to fight. "Mum can we battle tonight?" asked Dai. "Not tonight." she said and made them go to bed. Sakura sighed and went to sleep herself. 


	12. Sakura Truth

Chapter 12 Sakura's Truth

In Konoha everything looked perfect except the amount of shinobi. Parents and teachers were harder on children since the ninja population went down. Their amounts were once again growing. Chunnins were now jounin, and genin were chunnin. The Hokage was amused with the amount of shinobi once again. She drank her sake when Shizune walked into her office with papers. Tsunade groaned at the sight of more paper. "Lady Tsunade, I thought you'd like to see this." Shizune said handing her the papers, Tsunade's eyes widdened. "This is her?!" Tsunade said in shock.

"Usha, Sakura. Age 27. Unmarried. Sunagakure citizen. Jounin. Medical ninja. Apprentice/Secretary of Kazekage Gaara Sama."

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade. That's Sakura's." Shizune said. Tsunade had long ago dropped her cup filled with sake, she was in shock at what she was staring at. Sakura had left for Suna? When. "Lady Tsunade, it seems Sakura was born in Suna. Also changed her last name legally." Shizune continued. "Get me Kakashi, Now." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded then left the shocked Hokage. Kakashi was with Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke was holding back Naruto from killing Sai while Kakashi stood bak watching with his Icha Icha Paradise in hand. "Kakashi." Shizune said, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke all stopped. Naruto and Sasuke went over to the two while Sai went to a tree. "Yes Shizune?" Kaka had asked her. "Uh, Lady Tsunade needs to see you, about Sakura." Shizune said uneasily. "Sakura Chan?!" Naruto said to the woman, who nodded at him. This caught Sasuke's attention, as well as Sai's who kept quiet. "Where is she?" the Uchiha asked. "That I cant say." she said nerviously from the way everyone was looking at her. "Let me and Sasuke go!" Naruto demanded. The woman sighed and they left to the Hokage building. Mean while back the Akatsuki base.."It's been 4 years almost 5 and we still haven't found Sakura Sama!" Sasori raged. "No one has found her yet?!" he stormed about fusterated. "Even Konoha hasnt un." Deidara pointed out. "True." Kisame gruffed out. "Look everyone misses cherry blossom, we knew sending her away was for her own good. But we cant just

stand around pissed." Kisame stated once more. "He's right, we have to look for her. Konan said since all day. Every male looked at the female. "What? I miss having company of a girl not just males." she scowled "Fine we look for her yeah?" Dei said rolling his eyes. It was then agreed. Few hours later Sakura got dressed in her normal wear; shorts, sandal, baggy top, sword, kunai, and her head band around her neck. Sakura found she had a mission to go on even if she helped Gaara San in his paper work, they've grown close. Gaara's sister Temari could of sworn they were dating, on the down low they were. Sakura gave him a brushed kiss with a smile heading out of his office. 


	13. Shocking Death

Chapter 13 Shocking Death

She was to head to Konoha to recive a medical scroll. Sakura only needed another day as the hours went by to head towards the small hidden village. She camped out in the forest under the starry night sky. Her eyes were watching the fire embers dance lightng up the night sky where she had been, hearing a crunching sound of twigs in the bushes the stood up, alarmed with her guard up. "Who's there?!" she asked sternly. No answer. Miles away from where Sakura was 2 jounin, 3 chunnin, 4 genin, and a Hokage was heading towards Suna. Tsunade Hokage had hidden the medical scroll in her cloak. 2 Akatsuki members jumped out infront of Sakura, her kunai held in front of her, narrowing her eyes she darted them from one male to the other. She knew them right away but never gave her identaty away. "Come with us, or die." one male cut to the chase sounding dangerously firm. Uchiha, Itachi was who the first voice belonged to. He wore his cloak and hat on. His partner did the same keeping silent as a giant sword was swept into sight, she watched the scale like blade roll, in hunger for chakra. He hit her in the stomach with it draining what chakra she had, causing her to drop her kunai which was a mistake. Being winded she fell to her knees where a blowing kick was sent to her head. She felt a kunai to her throat and another to her stomach that cause Internal bleeding from hitting a blood vessel near her abdomen and probably any organs in the proccess. "Give up" she heard Itachi hiss at her, his sharingan piercing into her face, she felt her face burn. A chucke was heard behind him. Her eyes were half open as she was on the brink of unconsciousness and possibly death. Was this the same man she loved, the same man who was the father of her 4 year old son? He was killing her and he had no clue who she was, he only noticed her Sand head protector around her neck and nothing more. Not her jaded green eyes that were now dull and almost lifeless. Not her pale skin that was turning paper white. No, he ound her as another Suna ninja. Of course he didnt know her. Her once pink hair was now black. "no" was she said her vice uneasy and hoarse. With this he pressed the kunai in her stomach more, the other one near her throat now had crimson blood flow slowly on it, but he pressed it deeper. She felt herself drowning in her blood, choking. Unbearable pain in her stomach. She opened her mouth ans whispered. "Itachi.." she whispered his name. The male leaned down hearing his name spoken. Narrowing his eyes dangerously the kunais went in deeper. "...It's...me..." she spoke as her voice cracked. Her dull eyes now glassy and lifeless. She stopped moving, she stopped talking. Her heart stopped beating. The Uchiha male opened one of her eyes, his partner watched hat he was doing. There Itachi saw jaded green glassy lifeless eyes. He turned her head to look at her hair, there at the bottom of where her hair grew, a spot was missing black hair dye that showed pink hair. Itachi's eyes widdened in horror at what he saw. Quickly he jumped up away from the dead body. The woman he killed himself. Konoha ninja were coming to the scence. They stopped at stared at the two Akatsuki members and a female on the forest floor not moving. Tsunade walked over to the body while a blond headed boy walked over also interested. Itachi stood there his breathing partly labored, his partner noticed this and nudge Itachi in the ribs where they took off creating a good distance between them and the shinobis. They stopped while Kisame looked t a horror filled Itachi. He killed her with his own bare hands. "What's wrong with you?" Kisame questioned him, never seeing his partner like this. "I killed her.." Itachi said his voice cracked. "Yeah you did and?" Kisame said to him normally since they did that everyday."Kisame, You dont know who she was." he said with a hint of warning and shock. "Who was she?" he asked. "Who we were looking for." Itachi whispered. Kisame widdened his eyes in shock. "You dont mean to tell me that woman, was cherry bloosom." Kisame said to him. Itachi only stared at him. Kisame turned white with a grim look on his face. What was going to happen when everyone finds out they killed their cherry blossom, their own comrad and member of Akatsuki. Tsunade had taken the girl cleaning the blood off of the body and took her to Suna with the rest of them. They knew she belonged to Suna because of the sand head band protector. 'Kazekage Sama! Konoha shinobi has reached the enterence and it seems they brought back a sand shinobi." said one of the guards. Gaara had a grim look on his face when he saw the female. He bent down looking at the body better. She had black hair. He opened up a eyes, Jaded green He turned her head, a small piece of pink shown under the black hair dye. He backed away from the body his face paper white, like he saw a ghost, or someone from one of his nightmares. "No, no. t cant be her" he thought to himself. But there, right in front of him shown proof it WAS indeed her. His lover, his partner. It was Sakura. He had to quickly get away from her. Inside his emotions were sturring in his stomach he didnt know what to choose to use. Outsde he stood and grabbed his hair tugging on it and let out a scream. Tsunade, Temari, Kankuro, all ran towards Gaara. Kankuro and Temari knew Gaara like this before, when he was younger and blood thirsty, but he was no longer the vessel of One-Tailed Shukaku. "Gaara, talk to us. What's wrong." Temari said to her youngest brother, worried. The Kazekage lost it. It wasnt before long he had spoken without knowing it. Like Sukaku was in his body once again, but wasnt. He spoke it a unemotional tone. It sent chills down everyone's spines. "That girl, is no one other than Usha, Sakura." he said. His eyes were dark and dull. Everyone stood there in fear and shock, fear for how he was acting now and in shock to find out who it was. "If you look at the body closely you'll see she has jaded green eye. Her hair may seem blue black but under one piece near the bottom of her scalp is a shade of pink. It's her." he said Temari and Kankuro heard the saddness in his voice. 


	14. Loss

Chapter 14 Loss

Temari knew he had to break it to the twins that their mother was murdered. It would break their hearts. Only at the age of 4 years old. She felt pity swarm over her along with grief and sorrow. She took ahold of her youngest brother guiding him away and towards the house where the children lived. Kankuro shook his head while Tsunade stood there, in shock. Naruto came over to ask whats going on but no one said a word. Kankuro had to go ID the body saying it was indeed her. Chunnin exams was the next day but they postponed it. They held Sakura's funerial that day. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari all stood protectively next to the greaving twins. Poor Yume and Dai. To lose their mother, a proud woman she was. Naruto was in shock to find out whos funerial it was. Sasuke was still back in Konoha instead of coming to Suna. Tsunade shedded a few tears for her former student as did Kakashi. How hard they were on her during those times. They regretted it. If they didnt force her in going on that mission years ago she'd still be alive now. Itachi and Kisame walked into the giant room where they found everyone sitting playing a card game. "Come join us un!" Deidara yelled at them. The two looked at everyone then headed towards their room. "Something doesnt seem right." Sasori said. "Youre right they never turn down a game." Konan said. "That look on both of their faces, somethings wrong Ive never seen those faces on them only victims." Sasori said. A hour later they finally came out and joined the other members remaining silent. "Any luck on finding cherry blossom un?" Dei asked. Both Itachi and Kisame winced atthe question. The topic of Sakura made them uneasy, tension filled the room. Sasori stood up and glared dangerously at the two. "Talk" he said. The two exchanged looks at each other. "Yeah we found her alright." Itachi mumbled. "Well, where is she?" everyone asked. Again they winced to the question. "Well you uh see um heh shes sorta." Kisame shuttered through his words trying to figure out how to say this to them "Uh, Itachi a lil help here?" Kisame asked his partner desperatly. He only stiffened up growing more tense then finally came out with it. "Dead." was what he said everyone once gasped, Pein had just walked in the room when Itachi said 'dead'. "Who's dead?" he asked."Cherry blossom's dead un." Dei said full of shock. "Who killed her." Kisame ad Itachi both cringed to the question, this no one missed. No word was said, they all knew by that reaction. "You see she wasnt hersef, literally. We didnt know it was her. She dyed her hair black and we didnt pay attention to her eyes. She has a sand protector on instead of a leaf. It wasnt until after we realized it was her." Kisame tried to defend. Chunnin exams was to be postponed until a later time, once the village was over their grief. 


	15. After Math

Chapter 15 After Math

Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and Shikamaru met up to greet the shinobi who left for the Chunnin exams only to find everyone so depressed. "What's going on?" Ino asked as Naruto and Tsunade stopped to the question. Tsunade only shook her head and went on. Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to tell them the harsh news. "You see while on our way to Suna we found a girl dead in the forest who had a sand protector on. We brought her back to the sand village.." he paused inhaling deeply and the continued. "Only to have Kazekage Gaara Sama go balistic on the sight of the girl. He said her name. To find out the girl was no other than Sakura chan. She changed her last name to Usha." Naruto finally said. Everyone went deathly pale, shocked as their breathes hitched in their throats. They never expectt his. "It was Akatsuki members who did it. Itachi and his partner." Sasukes eyes widdened to the information. "Itachi was white as paper like he saw a ghost and dropped his kunai backing away from the body. His partner was in shock too but not as bad as Itachi.." the blond grimmed. Itachi killed another one Sasuke loved. Now there was no hope for reviving his clan with Sakura, she was now dead. Gaara was in his office doing papers trying to take his mind off of the recent scenarios. There was no way of clearing his mind. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage. Sakura died so young, she died at the hands of her team mates. The father of one of her children. Gaara and his siblings were now watching over the twins, just like Sakura requested years before dying. "Dont worry Yume, when we're older we'll get revenge for mum." Dai said to his younger twin sister. They were still mourning the loss of their precious mum. Oh how would they take it, when finding out it was done by one of their fathers?... 


End file.
